


The Clarity of Near Death Experiences

by MissPotionsMaster



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Love Simon (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Ms. Albright is a badass, Post-Jurassic World (2015), brief homophobic language, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPotionsMaster/pseuds/MissPotionsMaster
Summary: What if Claire was Simon's aunt rather than Zach's, and Simon and Nora were the kids in Jurassic World? What would returning to school be like for the young Simon Spier after the Winter Break From Hell?Set post-Jurassic World, and post-winter break. Canon Compliant until winter break except that Martin has not yet outed Simon.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Nick Eisner/Abby Suso
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Clarity of Near Death Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a psychology expert. Because of this, I tried to keep any mentions or descriptions of their PTSD to a minimum. If any part of it is incorrect, it was a genuine mistake, and I would like to apologize for it in advance. 
> 
> I would also like to give fair warning and credit, I did quote Ms. Albright's speech from the cafeteria scene.

Simon felt like a different person on the first day of the spring semester than when he had left school on the last day of the fall semester. Who would have thought that just a few short weeks...scratch that, a few short days could change someone so irreparably. The only people that knew he was at the Jurassic world incident were his three best friends and his family. He hadn’t even told Blue yet. 

His friends had come over just a couple of hours after he had gotten home and he confessed everything to them. He told them that he’s gay, about Martin blackmailing him, about being so scared about being outed and losing blue, and finally, every single detail of what happened in the park. He was so grateful when they told him that they weren’t mad at him, that they understood why he did what he did, and that they are just glad that he is ok. 

He had been so dark and moody before going on that fateful trip. Keeping his secret in the face of someone threatening to out him had taken its toll. His anxiety had been through the roof and he’d started developing symptoms of depression, which his mom (being the excellent therapist that she is) recognized very quickly. This trip was supposed to help take his mind off of everything. Well...I guess it was successful. 

Now he and Nora saw a therapist three times a week, had been diagnosed with PTSD, and barely slept since the whole thing happened. His parents tried to keep them home from school, and Nora decided to do just that, but he wanted to try and go back to normal. God, how he wished he had stayed home now. 

Sitting in his first-period class, he started to doze off. He had only gotten a total of six hours of sleep in the last four or five days, and what little sleep he did get was filled with nightmares. Ten minutes after he’d fallen asleep, someone knocked their teacher’s glass vase off her desk and it shattered. Instantly he was awake, but he wasn’t in the classroom anymore. He was in the gyrosphere, being slammed against the ground while the glass cracked and shattered under the impact, and he had to think fast to get him and his baby sister out of there. He screamed and fell out of his desk, hitting the ground and scrambling away from it until he hit the wall. His breathing was erratic, panic clear in every feature, and he was rambling “Nora, come on, we gotta jump!” 

Suddenly, his eyes focused on Bram Greenfeld, who was kneeling in front of him. The other boy was gently talking to him, with his right hand, he held one of Simon’s hands to his chest, and he pressed his left to Simon’s own chest. “Breath with me, Si. In 1...2...3...out...1...2...3,” 

They did that for several minutes before he finally started feeling in control of his own body again. A few minutes after that, he slumped down against the wall, exhausted in the wake of his adrenaline rush and subsequent crash. Bram pulled him against his chest, resting there for another couple of minutes before Simon opened his eyes again, seeing everyone staring at him in shock. 

He heaved a sigh, thinking yep, I should have stayed home today, then slowly got to his feet, moving to the front of the classroom. “So...I was going to keep this to myself, but after what just happened, I think everyone should know. You all heard what happened at Jurassic World, right?” He asks and was met with head nods from everyone in the room. 

“I was there. My little sister and I both were. I had a hard semester last semester, and my parents decided that we would go for a family vacation to get my mind off of it. My aunt worked there and got us free VIP tickets and was even supposed to take a few days off to spend with us. The day before we were supposed to leave, my parents got a call that my dad’s cousin was in a serious accident, and they didn’t think she would live much longer. They’d been very close, so my mom and dad flew to visit her in Florida but decided to go ahead and send my sister and me to stay with my aunt. The first day that we were there, she got pulled into a meeting and we got sent with her assistant to enjoy the park. We were on this attraction called the gyrospheres. Basically, they were glass hampster balls with NASCAR seats, the controls to make it move, and a small screen giving us a tour. We were in the far part of the valley when a message comes up telling us to return to the offloading point. We barely got turned back the way we came when a whole herd of dinosaurs ran past us, and they knocked us through this open gate to a restricted area that we hadn’t even noticed before. By the time we stopped rolling, the Indominus Rex was attacking the other four dinosaurs that I frankly do not know the name of. The five knocked us about a lot, and the controls stopped working, and the Indominus killed the other dinos. We were upside down at this point, and my phone had fallen out of my pocket and was laying on the glass above us. The Indominus started to leave, not even paying attention to us, but then my aunt tried to call me, and the sound caught its attention.”

Here, he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, “It clawed at the glass, even stabbing a talon straight through, but still couldn’t get to us...so it bit down on the sphere. It was slamming us against the ground, and the glass was cracking and breaking under the pressure. Once the bottom had completely broken, I unbuckled my sister and me, and we fell out, barely escaped getting crushed, and we ran for it. I was sure we were about to be eaten, but we made it to a cliff with a waterfall and a body of water at the bottom, and we jumped, barely avoiding its teeth. We stayed under the water till it left, and then we made a run for it. We found the old park, managed to get one of the old jeeps working again, and made our way back to the main park. I’m going to skip ahead a bit, but we almost got killed by pteranodons and pterodactyls before we found our aunt and her badass, former Navy SEAL boyfriend, and then we all almost got killed by the raptors, and the Indominus followed us to the main thoroughfare. Owen, the Navy SEAL boyfriend, was the raptor trainer, and he got the raptors back on our side, and they did their best to fight the Indominus, but they were just so much smaller. That’s when my aunt released the T-Rex, and those two fought. We were right there the entire time, almost getting crushed, clawed, or eaten a bunch of times. Apparently, the mosasaur had enough though, because she jumped out of her tank, bit down on the Indominus’s throat, and dragged her to the bottom of the tank. The staff got the T-Rex and the raptors back into their paddocks, but all of them were incredibly injured. As for me and my sister, we had some minor injuries, but the worst part has been the PTSD. We both have nightmares and flashbacks pretty regularly. That’s what you just saw. The sound of the vase breaking sent me into a flashback.” 

As he finished his explanation, he looked between his classmates, seeing the shock and pity across all of their faces, tears in the eyes of some. Taking another deep breath, he says, “After all of that, this next thing is going to sound inconsequential, but after nearly being killed by prehistoric monsters, I don’t want to live a lie anymore. I don’t want to die before I get to be my true self. I am gay.” He says, then turns to his teacher, “May I go to the nurse’s office? I think I cut my hand on some of the broken glass,” He raises his hand to show her that it is, in fact, cut and bleeding. She nods without saying anything, and he turns and leaves, knowing his friends would grab his belongings. He stopped in the doorway, turned back, and said, “I’m ok with you telling others. I just don’t want anyone coming up to me and asking me questions about that day.” 

With that, he walks out of the classroom and makes his way quickly to the nurse’s office. The cuts are deep enough that she decides he needs to go to the emergency room, so an ambulance and his parents are called. He gets stitches and sent home, and he stays home for the rest of the week. 

When he does return, it’s to stares and whispers, but thankfully no one approaches him or asks questions. It was surprisingly peaceful, until lunchtime when fucking Aaron and Spencer decided to come in dressed like him and Ethan and were basically pretending to have sex on the table. Everyone stared in stunned silence, his friends looking ready to fight the assholes, but he just calmly got up, approached the table, and turned off the speaker they were using to play their obnoxious music. He turned away from them and felt them jump down from the table directly behind him. They were taller and stronger than him, and before his winter break from hell, he would have been afraid of them, but not now. He just slowly turned back to them, raised an unimpressed eyebrow, and stared them down. “You think you can touch my stuff you little faerie?” Aaron growled out, angry that they hadn’t gotten the laughs from the crowd or the rise out of Simon that they’d wanted. 

“Do you honestly think that I’m afraid of you?” He asks calmly. 

“If you were smart you would be,” Spencer says. 

“I have faced down a giant, hybrid, angry, carnivorous dinosaur, four velociraptors, I don’t even know how many pteranodons, and a T-Rex. You don’t scare me.” He grinds out through his teeth. 

“As entertaining as this is to watch, I’ll take it from here.” Ms. Albright says, stepping up behind Simon. “You boys are in serious trouble. What kind of dumbasses do you have to be to think this was something you would get away with unpunished? You know what? You two are about to be suspended for so long that by the time it’s over, you’re going to be the fat, bald, unhappily married, wildly mediocre nobodies that you’re destined to become.” She says angrily. 

“You can’t talk to us like that!” Spencer practically yells. 

“Actually, I can, cause I just did, and do you know why? Because you’re just those two assholes that did that shitty thing in front of the whole school. And guess what. Nobody feels sorry for those assholes, especially me. Now walk. Mr. Worth’s office now.” She ranted, and honestly, Simon was a little in love with this woman. In a totally nonromantic, she’s the best teacher ever, kind of way. 

He could see Ethan wave at them out of the corner of his eye, and he nodded to Ethan as he returned to his table with his friends. After a long moment of silence, and sympathetic smiles from his friends, Bram blurts out “I’m Blue,” 

The whole table stared at him in shock, and after another moment, Simon hesitantly says, “You are? Really?” 

Bram nods just as hesitantly, before rounding the table, pulling Simon back up into a standing position, and pulls him into a fierce kiss. “I’m Blue,” He says again, once he pulled away. 

Simon smiled happily, saying “You are, aren’t you? When did you figure out that I’m Jacques?” he asks. 

“At the Halloween party. When you walked in and saw me making out with that girl, and I saw the...devastation in your face, I realized that our flirting was real, that you were Jacques, and you’d probably been coming to tell me as much. You pulled away so much after that night, I had no idea how to come clean, so I just didn’t. But you almost died over winter break, and I never would have been able to tell you. I wanted to tell you as soon as you got to school today, but you were always surrounded by people. After what just happened though...I want to be beside you for every hard thing you have to face from here on out.” Bram explains and was met by a soft smile. 

“I want that too. And you’re right, I had come up to tell you that I’m Jacques. I thought I’d gotten it wrong when I thought it was you. I got kind of depressed after that...not just because of that, there were other factors which I’ll tell you about later, but that’s why I was pulling away. I just...didn’t want to keep pretending, and keeping the mask up was exhausting. I ate in the library after that. I want to be by your side too...though can we please avoid dinosaurs from here on out?” He requests, earning a chuckle from the other boy. 

When they kissed again, the entire cafeteria erupted into cheers, the loudest being their friends, and they pulled away from each other with a small chuckle. Their friends resituated so that they could sit next to each other and finish their lunches. 

In comparison to lunch, the rest of the day was downright boring, but after school, Abby, Nick, Leah, Garett, Simon, and Bram all piled into Simon and Garett’s cars, making their way back to the Spier residence. To their surprise, everyone’s parents agree to let them all sleepover. They somehow manage to all pile into Simon’s room, Nora, Simon, and Bram on the bed, Leah on the bench at the end of the bed, Nick and Abby curled up together on an air mattress and Garrett wedged in the corner in a sleeping bag. 

The next morning, they all got up, ate the wonderful breakfast Nora made for them and piled back into the two cars to face yet another day of school. The long-awaited confrontation between him and Martin finally happened during lunch that day, though it was much easier than expected with everyone on his side and knowing that Martin no longer had anything to hold over him. 

It cannot be said that life was easy after that, homophobia and PTSD still exists. He had multiple meltdowns at school, as did Nora. He got called all sorts of slurs, by classmates as well as strangers. He couldn’t find it in himself to complain though, because he was out and dating a beautiful, caring, thoughtful, grammatical, wonderful boy, he had the support of his family and best friends, and he survived what should have been the unsurvivable. Each day became a little easier than the day before, but he never became less grateful, and he made sure to show his love and gratitude every single day. 

You never know when a giant, prehistoric beast is going to try to eat you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story where I am not sure where it came from, other than the fact that I watched both "Jurassic World" and "Love, Simon" last week. I hope it was at least a little bit enjoyable!


End file.
